Yusei Fudo
| english = }} Yusei Fudo is the protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and one of the Signers, while also the actual King of Duelists. He is known for his genius style dueling, his considerable duel skill, and his cool and clever personality. He uses a Bike-themed Duel Disk called a Duel Runner. In the English anime, "Let's rev it up!" is a common catchphrase that he uses. Design He has black hair with gold highlights and blue eyes. The upper layer of his hair points upward while the lower layer points down. Yusei wears a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with two deck boxes hidden under his jacket (one for his standard deck and one for his Turbo Duel deck), and calf-high motorcycle boots. After episode 5, he acquires a jagged criminal marker on the left side of his face. His Mark of the Dragon is a red outline of the tail, which is permanently burned onto his arm after the events concluding the Fortune Cup story arc. It is later replaced by the dragon head mark upon his defeat of Goodwin, with Crow receiving his former mark. During his time in Crash Town, Yusei replaced his Duel Disk with the Duel Disk revolvers used in the town, and he wore a brown poncho over his normal clothes with his Mark of the Dragon designed on it. Personality Yusei is usually depicted as being calm and clear headed even in very dangerous situations. Due to this he rarely acts on impulse and usually thinks things through before he plays any cards and always is trying to stay one step ahead of the opponent. He also is very close to his friends and is very hesitant to put them in harms way. He is also shown to be very gay and very good at engineering, as shown by being able to build his own Duel Runner (D-wheel in japanese) from scrap parts, twice, and how he jams the Criminal mark on Rally. Based on one of Akiza's lines in episode 80, he supposedly has some expertise in physics. According to the dub's second episode, Yusei has had a fear of Insects since a cockroach nested in his ear, as said by Nervin. He was however able to conquer this fear after his Duel against Lenny. Biography Childhood Yusei was born in the Tops area of New Domino City. His parents were lead developers for the Enerdy Reactor. Dr. Fudo named his son Yusei after the Planetary Particle (Yuusei Ryuushi), as he wished for Yusei to be able to connect people with bonds. As the Zero Reverse was about to take place, Yusei's father placed Yusei in an escape pod, getting him out of the vicinity before the catastrophe happened. Yusei's parents were both killed in the Zero Reverse and Yusei was sent to an orphanage in Satellite, where he was fostered by Martha. Growing up he was interested in auto shop and Jack defended him and his friends from bullies. and Jack.]] Yusei grew up in Satellite, where he befriended Kalin Kessler, Jack Atlas, and Crow Hogan. As residents of Satellite, they were made to do labor for the residents of New Domino City and denied many luxuries, often enjoyed in New Domino. The Enforcers Being forced to survive on what he could, Yusei developed expert dueling skills. He, along with Kalin, Jack and Crow, became part a group known as the Enforcers (Team Satisfaction in the Japanese version). .]] Believing they could never leave Satellite, the team tried to make the most of their lives there. They began taking over various regions. While facing another Duel Gang, one of the members tries to kill Yusei, by throwing him off the roof. Kalin catches Yusei by a Duel Disk cuff, stopping him from falling. As Kalin's platform begins to give way, Yusei tells Kalin to leave him and save himself. Kalin refuses to abandon his friend and pulls Yusei up. With that gang defeated, the Enforcers have captured all the zones in Satellite. Sometime later, Kalin forces a kid into a Duel and assaults him after winning. The rest of the gang realize Kalin is becoming cruel and letting the power get to him. Crow and Jack leave the gang, but Yusei stays by Kalin's side. Sector Security later arrive in Satellite, armed with Duel Runners. Kalin decides to declare war against Sector Security. Yusei leaves the team, hoping that Kalin won't go through with the war, when it's just him. Kalin proceeds with the war and the rest of the gang return to help Kalin, after he is on the run. The team faced Security, in what Kalin believed to be the Enforcer's last Duel. Yusei gets in a fight with Kalin after Kalin attempts to murder a Security. Crow and Jack held Kalin in a room, while Yusei went to tell that he, himself, was the leader, in the hopes that Kalin won't get arrested. Before he could do this, the Securities found and arrested Kalin. As Kalin is dragged into a Security wagon, the officer pats Yusei on the shoulder, thanking him for assisting in the arrest. Kalin sees this and believes Yusei sold him out, but is taken away before Yusei can explain himself. Later life in Satellite Yusei spends his time with Jack, Blitz, Nervin, Tank and Rally. During which, he develops impressive skills in hand-to-hand combat, engineering, computers, motorcycle riding, and comes into possession of the card "Stardust Dragon". Yusei duels and loses to Jack. Jack tells him that he cannot win a Duel with Monsters, Spell or Trap Cards alone, only with them joined up. Jack points to his heart, saying that all he needed to amass a victory is right here. At the time, Yusei did not understand what he meant. Yusei was able to pick up TV signals from New Domino City, allowing his friends to witness Turbo Duels. He fell out with Jack after a difference in goals, as Jack wanted power and to lead people. With his friends help, Yusei was able to make his own Duel Runner. However, Jack stole the Duel Runner and "Stardust Dragon" in order to escape to New Domino and become the "Turbo Duel King." Yusei had considered these stolen items to be "bonds of friendship" belonging to him and his friends and vowed to get them back. Two years later, after building a new Duel Runner with the help of Rally, Blitz, Tank, and Nervin, Yusei makes plans to venture to New Domino City to recover "Stardust Dragon" from Jack. In the process, he runs into Trudge, a Public Order Security officer, who wants to arrest Rally for stealing an acceleration chip. (in the English version, Rally was framed.) Trudge agrees to duel Yusei under the condition that if Yusei won, Trudge would forget the events of that day; if Trudge won, Yusei would give himself up to Trudge. After accepting the challenge and losing, Trudge swears to crush Yusei, but lets him go. While the only pipeline connecting Satellite to New Domino, which is a chute for waste, was closed for maintenance, Yusei took advantage of this to escape to New Domino. On the way, he gets chased by Trudge, who forces him into a Turbo Duel. Yusei wins one second before the hatch to New Domino started closing. Avoiding the trash flooding through the pipeline, Yusei slipped through the maintenance hatch right before it closed, leaving Trudge stuck in the pipeline now full of trash. Arrest and the Facility Yusei manages to find Jack, who tosses "Stardust Dragon" back to him, telling Yusei he can have it. Yusei refuses and tosses "Stardust Dragon" back at Jack, saying that he would rather duel him for it to prove he can get it on his own. Jack agrees, but their Turbo Duel is interrupted by the appearance of a Crimson Dragon right before the winner is determined. The Dragon causes Jack's already permanent Birthmark to glow and burn as well as revealing Yusei's Mark, the Dragon's Tail. Yusei is arrested shortly after for trespassing into New Domino while Jack leaves safely. Rex Goodwin and Lazar, who had been monitoring the Duel, reveal that if the Crimson Dragon hadn't appeared, Jack would have lost. After his arrest, Yusei got a marker, signifying his criminal record, and was sent to the Facility, where he met Tenzen Yanagi. Yanagi informs Yusei of the Crimson Dragon and the Signers, telling him that those who have the birthmarks were chosen by the People of the Stars. Yusei's birthmark is the Crimson Dragon's Tail, which appears on his arm when he fights alongside Stardust Dragon or encounters another Signer. Yusei meets former pro Duelist, Bolt Tanner, who imposes a Duel. Since Yusei's cards had been taken, Yanagi duels Tanner. Disgusted at Yanagi's poor dueling and his cards, Tanner stamps on the cards, despite their sentimental value to Yanagi. Yusei tosses Tanner back and challenges him to a Duel, borrowing Yanagi's Deck. Yusei wins and Tanner offers his assistance to him. Under Goodwin's orders, the warden Armstrong is made carry out tests on Yusei. Armstrong also has Yusei sent to a different part of the Facility. Yusei's new cellmate Alex offers Yusei a chance to escape through a tunnel he's been working on for months. Yusei agrees to come if they can take Tanner and Yanagi too. However Armstrong has Tanner and Yanagi beaten for knowing Yusei. Yusei stands up to Mr.Armstrong, causing him to impose stricter rules and challenge Yusei to a Duel. Yusei refuses to escape with Alex, as Tanner and Yanagi are unable to come too and escaping wouldn't grant true freedom. Without a Deck to use against Armstrong, the other inmates give Yusei cards to use against Armstrong. The next day Yusei faces Armstrong, using the Deck of random cards. The Duel is setup to shock players if they suffer damage, but Armstrong rigs the arena to stop himself receiving shocks and uses surveillance cameras to see Yusei's cards. Alex, however uses his tunnel to sneak into a security room and switches Armstrong's shocks back on. Yusei defeats Armstrong and is released by Goodwin. Before his release, Yanagi gives Yusei his "Totem Pole" card. Tanner gives him his "Giant Ushi Oni", instructing him to go to Bootleg, order some milk, and ask for a guy named Blister, then use the card to prove he met Tanner. Yusei is followed by two stalkers at Bootleg, but is pulled away by Blister on his Duel Runner. Blister jams the signal emitted from Yusei's criminal mark to stop them being followed. Despite believing it to be suicide on Yusei's part, Blister helps him in infiltrating an Impound warehouse to recover his Deck and Duel Runner. Disguised as an electrician, under the pseudonym Yusei Adams (Taro Daimon in the Japanese version), Yusei was able to sneak into the warehouse. When he gets to the crate, where his Duel Runner is held, he is ambushed by Trudge. Yusei hops onto his Duel Runner and smashes it through the crate. Trudge forces him into another Turbo Duel. While trying to escape, Trudge closes all the security doors, making Yusei's chances of escaping very slim. However, Blister blows up the elevator door and at ground floor, Yusei rides out while Trudge gets stuck in the elevator. Soon he catches up. After Trudge starts physically attacking Yusei, Blister arrives to help, having had a change of heart over what Yusei told him about friends. Yusei wins the Duel, but is electrocuted by a huge crowd of Security and left unconscious outside at the Tops, where the richest people live. Luna feels Yusei's pain and rushes outside with Leo, only to find Yusei outside their front door unconscious. Fortune Cup Yusei is later given refuge by the twins Leo and Luna. In the Japanese version, he fears that he would only cause them trouble by staying, but they manage to talk him into a Duel and staying for the night. In the English version, Yusei has lost his memory after his Duel with Trudge and can't even remember his name. He duels Leo in the hopes of regaining his memory, whilst in the Japanese version, Yusei is reminded of Rally through Leo's personalities. After leaving the twins, he is threatened into participating in the Fortune Cup by Lazar, who holds his Satellite friends hostage. Yusei is later given more incentive to participate when Jack gives "Stardust Dragon" back and personally demands that he face him. In the quarter-finals of the Fortune Cup, Yusei faced Hunter Pace, disguised as Shira, and won, moving to the semifinals. His opponent in the semifinals is Greiger. After Yusei defeats Greiger, Greiger attempts to take revenge on Goodwin for what he did to his village, but Yusei manages to stop him. Before security takes Bommer away, he tells Yusei to fulfill his own mission. In the English version, Yusei stops Greiger from knocking down the tower Goodwin was in to get revenge on what Goodwin did to his village, but a spike broke through the glass at the top of the tower (where Goodwin is) from the collision with Greiger's Duel Runner and Yusei's Duel Runner and Goodwin stopped it with his metal hand. As security takes Boomer away, he tells Yusei to be careful in the finals in the English Version. Yusei faces Akiza in the finals. Previously, he had thought that she only felt anger and rejection. But after Akiza's first move, he notices and points out that she has a pleasure and joy for destruction. Akiza replies that cannot be true, however, later on the duel, after people insult her again, she accepts it all because of being the "Black Rose". According to her, this other side of her is the one who enjoys destruction all because of the powers caused by the Mark of the Dragon. He learns that after she was found by Sayer, he told her to feel but not to think, to let him do that for her. But even still, she puts on her mask just to feel; this prompts Yusei to fight this duel to change her. By the end of the Duel begins as he says that her pain which came from all the destruction she caused was turned into one that the other Signers shared. Yusei tells her that the birthmark may hold the answer for her pain, but in order to find out, she must think and love herself. Akiza still intends to deny this by winning the duel without noticing, as pointed out by Yusei, who has seen through her, that she is crying. Thus he eventually wins, resulting in her mask cut in half due to "Cosmic Blast" and after she falls, Akiza tells him to "help her". He faces Jack near the end of the Fortune Cup. Although he is pushed to a corner in the middle of the Duel, Yusei wins using various combos with "Stardust Dragon" to destroy Jack's "Red Dragon Archfiend" and becomes the new King of Turbo Duels. He tends to ignore his victory however, concerned about the vision of the Spider Nazca Line which he and Jack saw during the Duel. Dark Signers Following his victory against Jack, Yusei flees the stadium with Tanner, Yanagi, Luna, and Leo to avoid being mobbed by reporters and fans. They hide out at Blister's place at the edge of the city. Yusei spots a man with a glowing birthmark. Believing him to be a Signer, Yusei chases him to a construction site where he faces him in a Shadow Duel. The opponent, Grady reveals himself to be a Dark Signer and states their motives to destroy the Signers. After Dick loses, he has no memory of the Duel, his Deck changes, and his Dark mark disappears. Yusei runs away after Security appears to examine the damage caused by the Shadow Duel. After returning to the hideout, Security led by Trudge track him down. Yusei walks out to meet them and says he wanted to talk to Goodwin anyway (in the English version, Yusei called Trudge to take him to Goodwin). Yusei is taken to meet Goodwin at an incomplete bridge pointing in the direction of Satellite. Here Goodwin tells him about the battle between the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Immortals, where the Five Dragons sealed the Earthbound Immortals in the Nazca Lines. Goodwin says that those bearing the mark of the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Immortals' servants, the Signers and Dark Signers have been battling for 5,000 years. Their battle is destined to determine the fate of the world. The Original Enerdy Reactor in Satellite is a door to the Underworld itself, which the Dark Signers plan opening, to release the evil sealed in the Nazca Lines. Yusei understands Goodwin deliberately isolated Satellite from New Domino to restrict the battlefield to Satellite, only harming the Satellite residents. Yusei requests that they evacuate Satellite, but Goodwin says can't, since it would allow the Dark Signers to target the city, insuring a greater amount of casualties. Goodwin arranged a helicopter to airdrop Yusei and his Duel Runner into Satellite. After arriving in Satellite, Yusei is reunited with Crow. The two head back to Yusei's Satellite hideout, where he is reunited with Rally and the others. Security had been following Crow, so everyone splits up. Crow takes on the Security, and Yusei arrives to help, resulting in a Tag Turbo Duel. After winning the Duel Yusei and Crow meet up with Rally and his others at Crow's base at Daedalus Bridge. here Yusei tells his friends about the disastrous vision shown by the Crimson Dragon and the story told by Goodwin. He listens along with the others the story about the man who made the bridge. During the night both he and Crow had head to the B.A.D., where the Original Enerdy Reactor is. They are confronted by Kalin, who is now a Dark Signer. Kalin shows great hatred to his old friends and forces Yusei into a Shadow Turbo Duel. Kalin takes the upperhand with "One-Hundred Eye Dragon". Yusei is able to comeback with "Stardust Dragon", but Kalin turns the tables and Summons his Earthbound Immortal, "Ccapac Apu". Before Yusei is defeated his Duel Runner breaks down and the Duel is canceled. Yusei is then found impaled in the abdomen by a large shard.(In the English Dub, the shard and blood was removed, despite the fact that the scene in which Rally and the others watching it was not, and he is said to have cuts and bruises.) Crow takes him to Martha's refuge facility, in order to receive the required surgery. Dr. Schmitt, assisted by Martha manage to save Yusei's life. After waking up he sees that Rally and the others brought his Duel Runner all the way from the B.A.D. Yusei gets scolded by Martha for putting himself in danger, without asking his friends for help. She reminds Yusei of his idea of "believing in friends" as they will always be there supporting and helping him out. As he recovers, he checks his Duel Runner and thinks that Kalin is too powerful for him to defeat. As Akiza is about to duel Misty, Yusei's mark reacts. He rushes outside and sees Hummingbird and Lizard Earthbound Immortal marks. He is aware a Duel between a Signer and Dark Signer is about to begin, but is unable to assist. After Akiza is taken to the hospital, her parents turn to Yusei for help. Yusei is initially reluctant, but prompted by Martha, who teases him, asking if he had a crush on Akiza. When Akiza awakens, she is initially glad to see Yusei, but after seeing her parents, turns against him. Unable to calm her, Yusei tries to reach her by dueling. Yusei takes damage through the Duel, but Hideo steps in to protect him. With Hideo's determination, Yusei is able to show Akiza that her parents love her. Mina shows Akiza and Yusei information regarding the Arcadia Movement and Sayer's true motives, involving the abduction of children to create an army of Psychic Duelists. Yusei comforts Akiza from the devastation. The Signers are invited to Rex Goodwin's house. Despite his distrust of Goodwin, Yusei decides to go, as this is the only way he get information on the Signers and Dark Signers. Yusei asks about reverting a Dark Signer back to normal. Goodwin reluctantly tells them that Dark Signers cannot be brought back as they are dead and no longer of this world (Otherwise is said in the English Dub). Yusei loses confidence in returning Kalin back to normal and blames himself for Kalin's current state. Jack, who is sickened by Yusei's whining and self-doubt, punches him in the hopes of returning some sense to Yusei. Jack's actions and words, along with some moral support from the twins, restores Yusei's confidence. When the four Signers return to Satellite along with Mina, Leo and Trudge meet up with Martha. They learn that Rally, Blitz, Tank, Nervin and Crow have disappeared. While everyone is sitting down to supper, Roman interrupts. Jack wants to duel him, but Yusei tells him that its too dangerous to duel here with the flaming geoglyph. Yusei instructs Jack to take Martha and the kids to a safer place. Yusei duels Roman, while accompanied by Akiza. During the Duel, he witness two of the children, who stayed behind and Martha get sacrificed to Summon Roman's Earthbound Immortal. After Yusei Summons "Stardust Dragon", Rudger leaves and revives Rally as a temporary Dark Signer to face Yusei. Rally sacrifices himself to help Yusei. To avenge Rally's sacrifice, Yusei swears the Dark Signers be defeated with everything he has. The four Signers separate and head to each of the four control units of the Original Enerdy Reactor where their respective opponent is waiting. Yusei head's towards Kalin's tower, but spots a column of light coming from where Luna went. Yusei finds Leo dueling Devack. Yusei tries to stop the Duel, but cannot due to the natures of the Shadow Duel. Yusei is left with Trudge to watch helplessly. He witnesses Luna comes back and assist Leo, shortly after Devack Summoned Earthbound Immortal Cusillu. Together the twins, defeat Cusillu and Devack. Afterwards Ancient Fairy Dragon and Regulus appear to thank Luna, who tells them she couldn't have done it without Leo or Yusei. Yusei and the twins proceed to the tower to activate the control unit. When the Killer Whale geoglyph appears, Yusei finds Crow dueling against Greiger, who is now a Dark Signer. Yusei tries to talk them out of the Duel, but both feel that they are fighting for the people they love and refuse to stop. After Crow's Duel, Yusei proceeds to Kalin's tower, intending to save him. Both engage in a Shadow Turbo Duel. Towards the end of the Duel, all of the birthmarks disappeared from the Signers' arms and then unite to form an image of the Crimson Dragon on Yusei's back. Because of this, Yusei is able to Summon "Majestic Star Dragon" and destroy Kalin's Earthbound Immortal. Yusei manages to reconcile with Kalin before the Dark Signer turns into dust. Yusei heads to Roman to request a final Duel. During the Duel, he learns of what happened in the Original Enerdy Reactor incident and more about his father. Yusei manages to defeat Roman, but in the latter's moment of defeat, Roman triggers an explosive that destroys the bridge they were dueling on, leaving Yusei to fall into the pool of Enerdy. Yusei ends up in a strange place, where people who died during the Zero Reverse accident reside. The souls start to attack him, but are stopped by Yusei's father. Professor Fudo helps Yusei to escape the Underworld. Yusei and his companions go up through the same stairs they used before. In the distance, they see purple sparks and deduce that Jack has won his Duel and activated the third control unit. Yusei goes to the last tower, where Akiza is dueling. He encounters Sayer in disguise, who lures him into a room. Inside, Mina is locked in a cage below. Sayer reveals himself and tells Yusei that Akiza is not a friend but a mind slave of his. He quickly subdues Yusei and throws him into the cage with Mina. Before leaving, Sayer seals the cage by using a Hinotama and fills the cage with water before leaving them to die. After being rescued by Trudge, Yusei confronts Sayer, who by then has gained control of Akiza. They get into a fight and Sayer reveals that he was the one who killed Misty's brother, Toby. Just when Yusei was about to be blown off the building, he tricks Sayer into revealing this to Misty through his Duel Disk's microphone. After Sayer is eaten by Misty's Earthbound Immortal, Yusei snaps Akiza out of her daze and she manages to defeat Misty. However, the sun sets before they can activate the control unit, and so the Condor geoglyph appears in the sky. Yusei, Jack and Crow face the last Dark Signer, Rex Goodwin in a 3-on-1 Shadow Turbo Duel. Crow protects Yusei from the effect of Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca, and his Life Points become 1. Yusei and Jack continue the duel without Crow. After Jack is unable to duel, Yusei has his Life Points reduced to 1. The Crimson Dragon mark on Rex disappears and three of the five birthmarks return to their original owners, with the Head Birthmark instead going to Yusei and the Tail Birthmark choosing a new owner in Crow. Yusei then summons "Majestic Star Dragon" and defeats Rex. The Crimson Dragon uses "Majestic Star Dragon" to gain a physical form and destroy the King of the Underworld. World Turbo Grand Prix Half a year after the Duel with Rex Goodwin, Yusei spends most of his time preparing his Duel Runner for the World Turbo Grand Prix. He assists in investigating damage caused to Duel Runners, caused by Ghost and ends up dueling Ghost. When it appeared that Yusei was beginning to have the upper hand, Ghost summons his Synchro Killer, Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity. Utilizing "Majestic Star Dragon", Yusei was able to defeat Ghost and discovered that he was a robot. After meeting with Trudge, he explained that the robot he faced was known as a Riding Roid and that it was a test robot designed to see if they could be used in Sector Security's forces. Yusei feels that something big was coming and had to prepare for the worst. He goes to Duel Academy and duels Heitmann, a teacher who plans to expell Leo and Luna's class because they are weak for using weak level monsters. Using some cards that the kids gave him, he wins the duel and proves that being weak isn't bad. Yusei later has the misfortune of being targeted by a rival team from the Grand Prix and kidnapped. He is rescued then by Akiza and as the 2 of them escape from the truck he was trapped in, a female Turbo Duelist named Sherry Leblanc appears. Yusei and Sherry then engage in a Turbo Duel, with Akiza witnessing as she's sitting on his Runner. Sherry offers Yusei a spot on her team for the World Grand Prix. Sherry questions him, asking him what is his purpose. The Duel finishes with no result. Yusei then asks Jack to Turbo Duel to see if he can win without using a Synchro Summon. Jack ends the duel with no result. Yusei, who is looking for ways to defeat Wisel without Synchro Summon, is then challenged by the mysterious masked duelist, Dark Glass. Dark Glass shows Yusei he can Accel Synchro Summon. Yusei is intrigued and vows to surpass his limits. Yusei watches Akiza during her lessons as she constantly crashes. But she improves and impresses Yusei, Luna, and Leo who are watching. Yusei shows Akiza trying to ride the Duel Runner in reverse. Akiza tries, but crashes at her attempts. After that Yusei takes her, Luna, and Leo to a rollerblading ring to show her there's no difference in skating then in Turbo Dueling. She has difficulty at first but she gets used to it. Leo and Luna comment that this was a date. After her duel with Trudge, Yusei congratulates her and welcomes her to the world of Turbo Dueling. After these events Leo asks Yusei to construct him a dueling skateboard so he can duel with Luciano. After a night of construction he completed the board for him. The next day Yusei notices his mark glowing, signaling him that Luna's dueling. After Luna and Leo lost their fight with Luciano he's determined to defeat Ghost and his Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity and learn about Accel Synchro. Crow has always known Yusei as a man who keeps his feelings to himself rather than share them with his friends. Yusei left before Jack and Crow woke up one morning to try and match the speed of Accel Synchro. He believes that he lucked out during his Turbo Duel with Ghost and that he would've lost had the Crimson Dragon not shown up in time. Yusei, however, could not reach that speed, and stops off at the place where Old and New Domino City began to change. Jack and Crow later find him, and he reveals his unease around Ghost. He also tells them that he suspects that Yliaster is behind everything, as Roman had told him that it was a man from Yliaster who set him down the path of becoming a Dark Signer. Furthermore, they are using the WRGP for a plan, if Sherry's story proves true. The three decide to work towards mastering Dark Glass's Accel Synchro as a means to effectively combat the new Yliaster plot and protect the city. Mina and Trudge invite Yusei, Jack, and Crow to dinner. This is actually to get them to take in Bruno, an amnesiac with mechanical aptitude. After a mishap in which Jack believes Bruno vandalized his Duel Runner, Yusei takes up the favor and clears the misunderstanding. The two bond due to similar knowledge and make progress with developing the engine. Later that night, while the four are asleep, someone breaks in and steals the engine program. The next morning, they try to hack into Security's database. To get in, they have to beat a simulated duel. Crow and Jack try, but both fail. Bruno steps in and easily beats the simulation. They find out that Lazar has stolen the engine program. They follow Lazar all over the mall, but then Lazar makes a hologram of himself to trick them. Jack and Crow fall for it, but Bruno sees through Lazar's plan. Bruno and Yusei follow Lazar to a factory, where Yusei and Bruno are separated. Bruno goes to call for help, while Placido traps Yusei and Lazar in a room with a Guard Robot. The Guard Robot uses a lock deck, and knows all of Yusei's strategies. Yusei struggles to find a strategy to defeat it. Jack and Crow arrive at the factory. They find a way inside of the factory, when Placido activates the self-destruct switch, while releasing a legion of Riding Roids. Jack and Crow meet up with Bruno, where they go to the main controls to contact Yusei. They see Yusei in the duel, but can't help him. Yusei tells them to leave so they won't get caught in the eventual explosion. Bruno is reluctant to leave Yusei, but Jack and Crow convince him it's the only thing they can do. Yusei just barely manages to defeat the robot, and he and Lazar get out just in time. Lazar tells Yusei that he is dealing with enemies he can't defeat, but Yusei believes otherwise, believing he can handle it if he has his friends by his side. Crash Town Later Yusei travels out far to a small western town called Crash Town where the town is a battle ground for two gangs, one side has his friend, Kalin. He observes from up on a cliff where he meets Barbara who explains the history of the city. That duel gangs duel for money, but if they lose, they become slaves. Yusei watches a duel between Kalin and a gang member, which he quickly defeats in one turn. After the duel he tries to call out to him as he is riding away, but Kalin simply rides off, paying little mind to his appearance. Yusei realizes to get to him he needs to duel him. In order to do so he confronts Malcolm, the opposing gang's leader, Kalin on their side, and convinces Malcolm to accept Yusei into their group. The next afternoon, Yusei is choosen to duel Kalin. As the duel progresses Kalin reveals that he wants Yusei to defeat him through a duel to kill him. After the duel Yusei was set to free him, but Barbara double-crosses him and stuns him with her shotgun. Yusei, Kalin, and Ramon are hauled off to the mountain shortly afterwards. While being sent to the mines Yusei manages to swipe a loose nail from their wood cuffs. While working Yusei manages to disable the electrode around his neck. He tries to convince his friend, Kalin to escape, but to no avail as guilt prevents him from running away and would rather die in the mountains. Yusei knocks out Kalin, then escapes the mine. West and Nicko bring Yusei's Duel Runner to the mountains for Yusei and Kalin to escape. Lotten and Marco's gang members find them. As Kalin, West and Nicko run away from Marco's gang members, Yusei and Lotten start their riding duel. Yusei is almost defeated as Lotten's Gatling Ogre's effect leaves Yusei with only 800LP. Yusei draws Dead Synchro and synchro summons Drill Warrior and attacks directly using Drill Warrior's effect but Lotten uses Dynamite Wall's effect in the graveyard and removes all cards from the field. The duel is canceled due to Kalin's interruption. Lotten uses dynamite and threw it back at Yusei and Kalin it set off and Yusei and Kalin are thrown off the mountain. They go back to the newly renamed Lotten Town and duels Lotten with Kalin to rescue West and Nicko. Manga biography .]] The manga is set in an alternate universe than the anime and as such contains different events. At the start of the manga, Yusei is living in Satellite and has already acquired a criminal mark. Sect challenges Yusei to a Turbo Duel. Yusei wins, but is impressed by Sect's performances and accepts Sect as his rival. Afterwards Sect summons the Skeleton Knight, from an urban legend, in the hopes of getting rare cards. However the knight takes Sect captive and challenges Yusei to a Duel. Yusei wins the Duel, by breaking the pipe the Knight was running along, causing him to get disqualified for stopping. After winning, he rushes over to Sect's body, finding he's not okay. As Yusei takes Sect away for treatment, he is attacked by Jack's giant scythe wielding monster. Yusei manages to dodge the attack, but ends-up dueling Jack. Deck :Main article: Yusei Fudo's Decks Yusei Fudo's Deck uses many speed themed cards and revolves around the Synchro Summoning of the "Warrior" Synchro Monsters, "Junk", "Nitro", "Drill", "Turbo" and "Road", while keeping his ace card, "Stardust Dragon," in reserve for special occasions when possible. His most powerful monster is Majestic Star Dragon. Most of his non-Synchro Monsters are low in Level, giving him more fine control over which Synchro Monster he is able to summon at a given time. His basic strategy usually entails either swarming the field with many low-level monsters all at once for a high-level Synchro Summon or else using his lower-level Synchro monsters as a bridge to summon the higher-level ones (example: "Junk Warrior" + "Nitro Synchron" = "Nitro Warrior"). When conserving Stardust Dragon, his most frequent game breaking card is "Junk Warrior". Thematically, many of Yusei's cards lean towards being either Warrior or Machine-type monsters, and even his non-Machine cards tend to have a Machine-like appearance (such as his Warrior Synchro Monsters) or are similarly themed, like "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", "Junk Barrage" or "Iron Resolve". Some of his cards also focus on Burn effects, such as Armory Arm, Junk Barrage, Cosmic Blast, and Meteor Stream. Also, some of Yusei's cards focus on changing the levels of his monsters to better suit his use of Synchro Summoning. Yusei uses 2 Decks, one for Turbo Duels and one for normal Duels. His Turbo Deck strongly focuses on Trap Cards to bypass the limitations Speed Spells contain. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters Category:Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Stardust Accelerator characters